the end is unknown
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: "Caroline was a bright light, she always had been. It was what had drew him to her when he first rolled in to Mystic Falls. But she'd also been shallow and looking for approval. Now—she was different. She was strong and caring. She was…warm. And after over a century of nothing but pain, and anger, darkness and cold, he needed that warmth." Damon x Caroline Daroline


**Title:** the end is unknown

**Pairings:** Caroline/Damon

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language and a _slight _sexual situation

**Author's note:** This idea popped into my head after hearing the song _**Angels by the xx**_**.** It is a quasi-song-fic (the exemption of a few lines is so that it parallels the plot a bit better). I guess this would be set in 4x01 or 4x02 and beyond, however Tyler (a.k.a. Klaus) does not make an appearance. Also, I **might** do another fic of this style, but it all depends on what you guys think. **If you'd like to read another one, I'd be willing to use the songs:**

_Too Close _by _Alex Clare_

_Sex on Fire _by _Kings of Leon_

_Never Let Me Go_ by _Florence + Machine_

_Home _by _Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros_

**With the ships: **

_Caroline/Damon_

_Caroline/Stefan_

_Caroline/Klaus_

(Basically any Caroline-ship, or Caroline crossover ships)

I will be working on my other fics as well. In your review please add the name of the fic you'd like me to update first!

* * *

_Light reflects from your shadow_

_Its more than I thought could exist_

_You move through the room_

_Like breathing was easy_

_If someone believed me_

* * *

The funeral precession moved silently toward Fell's church, the high morning sun completely wrong for the mournful occasion—_too bright_; _hopeful_ on a day that the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness almost seemed to drown him in his numb stillness.

Alaric—_Ric_, his best friend, was gone. The man that had saved his ass countless times, the man who'd stepped up to take care of Elena Jeremy after losing the woman he loved, _Jenna_, the _selfless_, _understanding_ father-figure that the Gilberts had come to know was _dead_. He drowned out the sounds of weeping, mentally rolling his eyes at the displays of_ grief_—he didn't recognize _half_ the people sitting at the pews. He clenched and unclenched his fists, sliding into one in the far back. He'd caught a glimpse of Stefan and…_Elena_ making their way down the aisle, toward the front of the church.

A familiar ache returned to his chest—_faint_, but still there. She'd chosen Stefan, of that he was _perfectly_ clear. But, she'd _died_ and was now in transition. And it seemed she had yet _another_ decision to make. Elena…she _never_ wanted to be a vampire. He closed his eyes as the last of the attendees flooded the church, sending him words of sympathy before taking their seats. They were _pathetic_, he thought; running a hand through his dark hair. It was bad enough they'd _shown_ up…now he had to listen to them talk of Ric as if they'd _known_ the man for all he was.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A habitual voice asked gently. His eyes flickered up to tearstained face of the girl who he had come to view as a—_friend_. Before he could respond she slid into the pew beside him, leaving a comfortable distance between them.

She sighed, eyes sliding to the man, offering a halfhearted smile. He wasn't the _only_ one who'd lost someone. Tyler—as much as he disliked the guy_—_had been _it_ for Caroline. The _love_ of her life. And with Klaus dead, Tyler was too.

He wondered _why_ she wasn't sitting up at the front with Stefan and Elena. But then again—he was sure she was wondering the same thing about him.

His ears picked up a faint sound—a whimper, coming from the girl sitting beside him. Damon was suddenly _very_ aware of the pain radiating off of the blond. He knew what if felt like…to lose the person you _loved_. He'd lost Katherine over a century ago, and even now he was _still_ making the same mistakes with Elena. He'd lost the battle with his heart.

And now, it seemed they shared that in common.

His icy, blue orbs noted the single tear cascading down her porcelain white cheek as she stared off in the distance.

He internally groaned. He was about to do something _sweet_, for Caroline. Damon reached out, taking her hand in his. She craned her head, eyes meeting his in silent wonder—he'd surprised her.

"_Thank you_." She mouthed, squeezing his hand in appreciation before turning her attention to the front of the church where the service had already begun.

The Salvatore could not ignore the slight tingle of their palms pressed together, throughout that morning. He couldn't ignore the lack of _light_ that was usually in her blue eyes. She had lost _something_—what it was, he wasn't quite sure, but…he _didn_'t like it.

Caroline was a bright light, she _always _had been. It was what had drew him to her when he first rolled into Mystic Falls. But she'd also been _shallow_ and looking for approval. Now—she was _different_. She was _strong_ and _caring_. She was…_warm._ And after over a century of nothing but pain, and anger, _darkness_ and cold, he _needed_ that warmth.

* * *

_And everyday_

_I am learning about you_

_The things that no one else sees_

_And the end comes too soon_

_Like dreaming of angels_

* * *

His eyes skimmed the sea of faces—looking for one in particular. It seemed that _every _time he entered a room, he searched her out, a bright, _shinning_ beacon among the dull herd of partygoers. It had been a day of déjà vu—only _different_, if that made sense.

_Except_ his brother was not in need of a serious detox and Elena was off gallivanting with _Matt_, of all people. He cursed under his breath, catching a sight of his brother storming toward him, a deep frown set on his face.

Damon reached out, as a waiter past, snatching a flute of champagne and downing its contents quickly.

"_Caroline_," Stefan began, noting the sudden look of attentiveness on Damon's face at the sound of her name. "She's asking for you."

The older Salvatore nodded, setting his now empty flute down. Before he could move to go upstairs, where he was _certain_ she was getting ready for the day's pageant a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He peered down at the familiar hand, and then directed his gaze at Stefan, who wore an expression of uncertainty.

"_What_ is going on between you and Caroline?" He inquired sharply, eyes narrowed with a hint of suspicion behind them. Damon shrugged off the unwanted touch.

"_Nothing_, Stef. Don't _worry_. You're not losing your bff." The Salvatore offered a sly grin before making his way up the steps that the Miss Mystic Falls candidates would be descending soon.

He found the blond standing before a floor-length mirror, staring intently into her reflection.

"You look…_beautiful_, Blondie," Damon murmured, closing the door to the small room behind him. His gaze lingered of the gold, gown that clung to her slender frame _perfectly, _its hem stopping mid-thigh. Her blond hair was down and straighter than he was used to—she looked _incredibly_. The light that he hadn't seen in a while had returned to her eyes as she turned to stare at him.

She ran her hands down her sides, biting her bottom lip.

"It's not too much?" Caroline asked him, staring up at him from beneath dark lashes. He did his best to push down the sudden wave of emotions that seemed to be uncapped by her short moment of insincerity.

Damon shook his head slowly, crossing the room in short strides until he stood before her, turning her back around so that she was facing the mirror once again.

Her eyes slid to his hand, which rested on her hip as he stood behind her. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating off of him; the same _warmth_ that had comforted her at Ric's funeral, and the weeks following.

A chill ran up her spine as his breath fanned out across her bare shoulder. The hand that rested on her hip ran up her side, up the expanse of her naked arm, pushing a few strands of blond tresses to the side.

"_Damon_." Caroline questioned. He simply smiled, reaching into his coat pocket and revealing a delicate chain.

"I thought you might need a _good luck_ charm." He whispered in her ear, hands going to work at the clasp.

Her eyes softened at the tiny gold bird hanging from its chain. She turned on her heel, peering up at him with a range of emotions flashing across her face. His eye dropped to her perfectly rose colored lips for a moment as silence washed over them. It was _strange_…that Caroline, of all people, had become the new constant in his life. Stefan was doing his best to keep Elena on the straight and narrow, Jeremy and Matt had returned to their life of normalcy—or whatever semblance of it was left and Bonnie, well…she hadn't shown her face since the night Elena _died_.

She fiddled with the delicate chain now around her neck, peering down at it with a soft smile.

"It's beautiful." The blond began, breath hitching at his sudden close proximity. He had closed the distance between them, cradling a cheek in his hand as he gazed down at her.

Damon had always been…_impulsive_. And when it came to women—more specifically women he found himself _incredibly _attracted to—he couldn't control himself. He did his best with Elena, and she's chosen another man.

Her blue orbs widened slightly as he lowered his mouth to hers. There was that strange sense of déjà vu, he thought as his tongue slipped between her lips. The familiar taste of strawberries and coffee—her _taste _was intoxicating. He heard a soft sigh emitted from the woman as she backed him into the nearest wall, hands running through the dark locks at the nape of his neck. A shiver ran through him at her touch. His back collided against floral wallpaper, the soft, warm body of Caroline pressed tightly against him until _every_ part of them was connected.

A hand trailed up his chest, disappearing under his dark suit jacket. She mumbled something against his lips, but he was too distracted by her fingers to hear clearly. In one swift movement, he spun on the toe of his thousand dollar dress-shoe; pressing her _tantalizing_ body up against the wall as she wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him in for another kiss by his tie.

The Salvatore let out a groan as she pressed down onto his hardening manhood, letting out a delicate sound.

He trailed his fingers up the thigh wrapped around him, pulling away from their heated battle long enough to catch the glimmer of _lust_ in her eyes. But aside from that there was something else…_something_ different then he was used to seeing when women looked at him. It was an emotion Katherine _never _had in her eyes when she looked at him. No, it had been reserved for Stefan. And Elena…she'd looked at him with that glint in her eye, _once._ A long time ago. But not now. Never now.

Caroline rested a hand on cheek, thumb rubbing small shapes along his jaw line. "What's wrong?"

She'd been doing that a lot lately. Reading him like an open book. Giving him someone to talk to that he _didn't_ have to compel to forget afterwards. The closest he had gotten to someone who had been willing to be with him, with all his _vices_, was Andie. And look where she ended up. _Dead_.

He shook his head, sliding her leg down and away from him before taking a step back, giving himself space to think.

"Damon?" The blond prodded gently, bringing a hand to touch his arm. He flinched slightly—she was _too_ gentle. Too kind. He'd _ruin_ her. Damon mentally screamed back at him conscious. Why was it _so hard_ to give himself over to her? It had been _weeks_ and he was still unable to give her all of him.

It was like something was holding him back. And he wasn't sure what that was quite yet.

And Caroline…she was patient as _hell_; giving him the space he needed whenever he needed. She was _perfect_. And if he was a selfless man he would admit she was too good for him and move on. But he wasn't. He was selfish as _fuck_ and he wanted to be with her. It drove him _crazy_ at night wondering what she was doing…and if she was thinking of him, like he thought about her _endlessly_.

A sharp knock at the door cut off any reply Damon was preparing to give and a moment later a familiar head peeked inside.

"_Mom?_" Caroline exclaimed in surprise upon the arrival of the sheriff. There was no denying the look of worry permanently etched on her countenance as she entered the room, closing the door quickly behind her.

"What's going on Liz?" Damon inquired, noting the shakiness of the usually composed older woman. Something wasn't _right_. He could feel it.

"You need to get out of town Caroline," The woman stated, leaving no margin for protest in her voice. She was _serious_. "The council is gathering. They're coming after all the vampires in Mystic Falls. _Tonight_. It's no longer safe for you here."

Caroline felt the presence of the Salvatore at her back, felt the warmth that had once comforted her rapidly drain from her. Already she felt the coming on of tears.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can, but you _need _to go Caroline." Liz's gaze flickered to the man who offered a nod of recognition at her silent question. "Look after her, Damon."

* * *

_And leaving without them_

_And leaving without them_

* * *

"I _love _you Damon!" She exclaimed, staring at him with passionate eyes. He paused—he'd been readying his suitcase for the long trip out of hicktown before she came barreling into his room.

There was a small pang in his chest at her words…he'd been _waiting _to hear her say that. Hoping upon _hope_ that _one day_ she would realize just how much he affected her. How much she really _cared_ about him.

It was an undeniable _truth_ that he loved her. But—sometimes _love _wasn't enough. There had to be more than _that_. He hadn't felt it in years but he _knew_ when he looked into her beautifully expectant face, that what he'd felt for her just wasn't_ it._

They didn't share the bond that his parents had, even though their marriage was not of the conventional sort. His mother had been a poor girl, who'd grown up on a farm, baking bread alongside her mother for a living. She'd been quite the _plain_ _Jane_, many had told him over the years. Yet, there was simply _something_ special about her that had drawn his father in. The sparkle in her eye—Giuseppe had told him during his youth. His father had come from a wealthy family, who'd _expected_ their son to marry the Mayor's beautiful daughter, were surprised to find that he had grown quite smitten with the girl that lived only a mile away from their nice estate.

"Did you hear me, Damon?" The woman inquired, crossing the room, hovering behind him like a buoy out in the middle of the ocean. He sighed, the ache in his heart dulling slightly as he turned to stare down at her.

She was beautiful; _sure_, he'd give her that. And kind. But—she wasn't _meant _for him. He'd realized that after she'd made her decision. Maybe he'd known it all along, but hell if he wasn't persistent.

"You don't _love _me." He sighed, ignoring the look of pain that crossed her face at his words. Damon reminded himself that she'd only been a vampire a few weeks; still adjusting to her new, _heightened _emotions. "Not really, Elena."

Defiance flared in her eyes as she gazed back at him. It was hard, knowing that she'd gotten the memories back of all the moments they shared that he'd preferred for her to forget. Memories that had exposed his true self…to a woman who was _never_ meant to be with him.

The brunette shook her head profusely, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek as she looked at him with her doe eyes. Rich, brown orbs that had been able to get him to do _anything_ they wanted.

"I do Damon, _I do_." She argued before pulling him down to meet her lips in a searing kiss. He waited to feel _the sparks_ they'd shared that night at the hotel. The night she kissed him for the first time. But something was _off_…it didn't _feel _right.

He pushed away from her gently, leaving an appropriate amount of space between them. There was embarrassment on her face at her brash actions. She hadn't _expected_ him to push her away.

The man sighed, lips set in a halfhearted smile. "You're just _confused_ Elena. You're emotions are amplified."

"That's _not _what this is, Damon." Elena argued with such certainty. But he knew her—she was _indecisive_. Just like Katherine. The only difference was Elena did not wish to lose either of the brothers. "I _remember_ Damon. _You_ were the one I met first. You've kept it to yourself _all this time_."

He recalled the night she was referring to. The night her parents died. The night he'd compelled her to forget their ever meeting.

"And I _understand _now, Damon. I really do." She got out in one breath, taking a hesitant step toward him. "That's why…I'm _choosing you_, Damon...you're the _one_ I want to be with."

The Salvatore stared down at her in shock, brows bunched together in bewilderment at her confession. He'd been waiting to hear that…hear that she'd chosen her him over his brother. It was a _sick_ thought—he'd realized. Stefan was _in love_ with Elena, and he'd wanted to get in-between them as he did with Katherine.

"_Damon?_" The voice drew both their attentions to the now open doorway. His eyes noted the expression of doubt on her face as she stared between the two of them. "Are you ready?"

Damon's eyes flickered to Elena for a moment, taking in her confused expression before returning his attention to the blond who'd become his best friend—and something _much _more.

"Give me a minute." He said gently. She nodded her head, sending another uncertain look in Elena's direction before retreating out of the room, closing the door behind them and giving them the privacy they needed.

It seemed realization began to set in as Elena's gaze fell to the open suitcase sprawled out across his bed with a mess of clothes. She tilted her head in thought, peering up at him.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" She began, spouting question after question. "And why is Caroline going with you?"

"The council is rounding up vampires." He informed her. He'd already called ahead to warn Stefan—tell him to get the _hell_ out of town. "It's not safe here anymore. We're getting out of town while we still can."

The brunette's eyes widened at the news. "I'll go with _you!_"

Damon sighed, shaking his head. "_No_, Elena. The council doesn't know about you, yet. You're safe here. But Caroline, they _know _about her. _Someone _has to leave with her. Keep her safe."

"And that person is _you_?" Elena asked, eyes narrowing as her expression hardened.

The Salvatore remained silent, hearing the bit in her words. He ran a hand through his now messy dark locks. This was probably the _hardest_ thing he had to do.

"_Yes,_ Elena, that person is me." He said smoothly, turning his back to her so that he could gather up the remainder of his clothes and stuff them inside his suitcase. There was no time to be a neat freak—though that was more in Caroline's department of being. He zipped up the luggage, pulling up the handle he'd be pulling it from and bringing end of the bag it to his feet.

"So _that's_ it? You're not even going to explain yourself?" Elena snapped, hands on her hips. She positioned herself in his way so that he could not pass.

With a saddened expression, he mentally rolled his eyes. "Elena, I _care_ about Caroline. More than I've cared about any woman for a _long time_. I've put you on this pedestal and that was wrong of me, because now I've hurt you and I don't know _what_ to tell you to make this right. I _can't _be with you. _As much_ as I've dreamt of being _the one_ for you…I've realized you _aren't _the woman I'm supposed to be with. And I'm _sorry._"

Elena was stunned silent, brown orbs wide in shock as he took a step toward her, placing a chaste kiss on her temple before pulling away.

"Stay safe, Elena."

He was ready to leave _everything _behind, he realized, exiting his old room silently, suitcase rolling behind him. Out the front door into the crisp night air he found Caroline leaning against the hood of his car, staring up into the night sky.

"Were you telling the truth?" She inquired softly, not turning her head to look at him. "About caring about me?"

""_Yes_." Damon said almost instantly, leaving no room for doubt. The blond craned her head to stare at him, angelic smile on her face. It was _that_ smile that had been able to break through the barriers he had put up rejection after rejection. They shared that in common. Always being second fiddle someone else. And somehow, they had found their way to each other in a sort of cosmic turn of events. She was the _light _at the end of the tunnel guiding him in the right direction. Keeping him on the right path with warm and encouragement. He..._loved _her for that. Maybe what he was feeling for her was not quite love. But it was the purest thing he had felt in a long time. It was all because of _her._ Her ability to forgive and move on. She's was rubbing off on him, and she knew it.

She slid away from his car, taking a few hesitant steps toward him. Caroline reached out, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. The spaces were filled _perfectly,_ he noted. He met her intense stare with one of his own, awaiting her reply. He felt his heart melt as the words escaped her perfect lips.

"I care about you, _too_."

* * *

_And with words unspoken_

_A silent devotion_

_I know you know what I mean_

_And the end is unknown_

_But I think I'm ready_

_As long as you're with me_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review telling me what you think!**_


End file.
